This invention relates generally to radiant, particularly electromagnetic, energy concentration, redirection, and manipulation, and improves over the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,759. It more particularly concerns apparatus and method for employing LED means in combination with a transparent lens means with elements thereof using Total Internal Reflection (TIR); more specifically, it concerns employing mixing of light of different frequencies for illumination of a receiver, as for example a TIR lens.
Uses of TIR lenses are disclosed in the above references application Ser. Nos. 08/415,274 and 07/869,003. Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) that emit monochromatic light are also known. No way has been known to optically couple LEDs and light receivers, such as TIR lenses, to illuminate such receivers with light of controllably selected color. There is need for method and means to achieve such optical coupling.